


Don't Leave Me

by jarackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Death, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Future Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Requited Love, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Stand Alone, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarackles/pseuds/jarackles
Summary: Following the events that led to the season finale. What happens if the last fifteen years didn't happen and while searching for their father Sam is hit with a spell by a witch that sends him in a comatose where he experiences premonitions of the next fifteen years of their life and when he awakes to his brother he realizes what is important and what isn't.What he always needed was Dean. It wasn't Jess, it wasn't the normal apple pie life he wanted so bad; it was always Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 153





	Don't Leave Me

While laying on a bed in comatose as he slips away from reality and lives and learns the life of what is to come in the next fifteen years. Completely unaware of his brother torturing the witch to get her to undo the spell, and searching through any lore books to explain why he was in a comatose state and trying desperately to find a spell or a cure to snap his brother out of it and wake up. To see those hazel eyes looking back at him. Sammy. He needs his brother. 

While his brother was suffering inside his head, experiencing pain and agony as he couldn't do anything but watch. It was as if it was a long movie playing before his eyes. He couldn't escape it or turn away from the images before him. It was scenes, memories of what is to come. Betrayal, death, sorrow, agony, pain, and it was nothing like he ever expected the future to be like. He hated seeing Dean look at him with resentment, or disappointment, or worse with betrayal in those emerald eyes. 

Sam watched it all, from himself dying to Dean dying. They always came back to life but there was always a consequence. There was always pain lingering. Demon blood, Ruby, the apocalypse, Lucifer, to him having no soul. Dean being sent to Purgatory and being betrayed with the fact he didn't look for him. The Trials, the sacrifice, Gadreel, and drifting away from his brother and eventually the Mark of Cain and his brother turning into a demon.

It was all too much and it kept going he thought that's as worse as it gets. His brother losing faith in him and losing him back and fourth. After curing his brother, dealing with the aftermath of the Mark, then God's sister Amara, and Lucifer again. Then of course came the birth of Jack, and then defeating Lucifer. Again. To the big fight between Lucifer and Michael and Michael tricking his brother and stealing his body as his meatsuit. And it went on and on until they defeated Chuck. 

He thought that was the ending. They both made it out alive. The big bad monster was no longer a threat but on a simple vampire case. His brother is stabbed in the back by a nail. A nail of all things. Dean was tortured, beaten, torn to shreds by Hellhounds. He survived Purgatory, the Mark of Cain, becoming a demon and Michael's meatsuit to being killed by a old rusty nail. It was ironic in a way. 

Losing his brother and the love of his life was too much to take. It had pain screams rippling through the dream and into reality, making his brother rush to his side in concern and try to soothe his brother to no avail. Sam felt as his heart broke in half as he watched his dream self fall apart alongside of him. He felt numb and empty while his brother waited for him on the other side and confessed to him, 

_"it was always him and Dean. I love you so much, little brother, and I'm so proud of you."_

And Sam couldn't find the words but to plead and beg to a God, a new higher power that would value his brother's life more than the previous lord.

"Don't leave me." He cried, voice cracking and his brother pleading to tell him it was okay. It wasn't okay. He couldn't leave him after everything. But seeing his brother's emerald eyes dim with every breath he struggled to take. Sam had to let his brother go.

"It's okay, Dean. You can go now." And he did, and Sam held him close while his brother said goodbye to him and before his eyes he was gone. He left him and Sam could only cry and hold his brother and carry another sixty years without him. While in reality his brother with the help of Bobby managed to get the witch to undo the spell before they rightfully killed the bitch who put his Sammy in a coma. What he wasn't expecting when his brother awoke was tears coming down his face like a never ending stream of water.

He was a mess, hysterical, and sobbing. He wouldn't stop crying. He expected a happy reunion, maybe him making a joke to never do that again and tease him but this wasn't it. He was at a loss of words as he held his baby brother who kept crying and managing through choked sobs and shaky breaths to never leave him. Where was this coming from? Sam was the one wanting to get back to his apple pie life.

"Don't leave me." Sam sobbed. "Dean, just please don't leave me." He sobbed. He saw life without his brother and nothing was important anymore. Not dad, not Jess, not the normal life he wanted so bad. **Nothing, only Dean. Who was always there for him. Unlike anything or anybody else.**

"Sammy," Dean tried to calm his brother to no avail. He simply holds him and shushes him. He's never seen his brother like this before.

"I love you so much." Sam cried, burying his face in his neck and inhaling his scent deeply and it made him feel at ease. It smelled like home, what Dean always smelled like, and it was a scent he often missed at Stanford.

Dean was confused, they never talked like this. They often told the other they loved each other through looks and affection. Never with words. "Sammy, what happened?" He pulled back but Sam whimpered and only held onto him tighter, making sure he didn't go too far. He shook his head, and a few more tears fell astray.

"You don't want to know." He whispered quietly, his voice was laced with so much pain and fear.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and wiped away his tears. "I need to know." He pleaded. "I want to help you, okay? Just tell me." He pleaded.

Sam sniffed and wiped his face, and turned away from his brother. He tightened his arms around himself, feeling vulnerable and like a scared child. "I lost you over and over again." He cried. "We lost dad, Bobby, an angel that turned out to be like family. I lost Jess, we got mom back only to lose her again. I turned into a freak, betrayed you, over and over." He starts crying again. "The devil tortured me for 120 years. You went to Hell because of me. An angel possessed me, and then you. You were sent to Purgatory, I betrayed you again, I died again, and almost lost you, got you back and then lost you for real. God was a monster." He buries his face in his knees, shaking. "It was fifteen years of just pain and misery." He managed through a shaky breath. Every breath he took hurt, his throat felt tight, and his heart hurt. His eyes burned with tears and he was scared. He was so scared what he saw would happen.

Dean was speechless as he takes in every word Sam told him. It was a lot to process and hearing the amount of times Sam died, or Sam betrayed him, or that he died had his heart picking up. It couldn't be real. He couldn't lose Sam over and over; and not just Sam but dad? It was too much. He needed to think. He stands up and leaves the room.

Sam curls in tighter around himself and his stomach tightens when he hears his brother leave. He continues to cry and pray to the God that won't listen. He slowly lifts his head. He looks towards the door. He slowly stands on his feet, but he feels weak and unstable. He moves after his brother anyways. Sam wiped his face and looked around the living space for his brother and saw his brother preparing him some food. He stared at his back and he chews on his lower lip.

"I'm not going back to Stanford." He announces quietly but firmly.

Dean paused and sets the knife down. He turned around to stare at his brother, looking baffled and confused. "Sam..." His voice drawls out, sounding unsure.

Sam shakes his head and he slowly stepped closer to his brother. **"It's always been you and me."** He smiled shakily, it was sad and it didn't reach his eyes. He remembers his brother saying that in his dream.

"We need each other Dean. We need to be together. And I want to be with you. I can't lose you." His eyes watered with tears. "You didn't see what I saw...it was like everything snapped back into focus for me. Reminded me of what's important. It's not Jess, or even dad, or that perfect normal life I have been so obsessed with having. **It's you. It's always been you."** He laughed brokenly.

"I hate myself for just realizing that. That it took fifteen years into the future, of losing you a thousand times, losing myself, of just pain and agony and seeing what could happen...and I can't let it happen. Dean, I love you. So much." He lets the tears fall and he drops his head, and sniffles. He hears his brother step closer and he was close enough to feel him in front of him. He closes his eyes when he lifts his face.

He was surprised to feel his brother's lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. He returned the kiss, and lifted his hand to touch his brother but stopped mid air. He was scared to touch his brother, to hold him, scared he'll just slip between his fingers and disappear and leave him like how Dean in his dream left him over and over again.

"I'm here, Sammy. **I'm never leaving you.** I love you, little brother." Dean is saying and it took a moment to process his brother's words.

"Not like how I..." His voice trails.

"Exactly like how you love me. Even more." Dean confessed and Sam looked at him. "I've loved you my entire life, Sam." He looked at his brother with so much emotion in his emerald eyes that had Sam's breath hitching.

"I'm scared." Sam confessed and Dean nods. "I know. I know you are. I am to...but whatever you saw. It's not written in stone. We'll create our own story, our own ending. **Just you and me, little brother."** He grinned.

Sam smiled slowly and he nods his head, looking down as their fingers interlocked. **"Together."** He repeats.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me. It's nothing but an idea I had inside my head. It's not to take take away from Sam and Dean's development the last fifteen years, it's not to take away from the finale and the meaning. I love the show, this simply is just an idea. More like an AU of another life where Sam sees the future and what's to come and wants to avoid losing his brother at all costs. That's all. Hope you like it.


End file.
